some place that feels like home
by Princess lost in darkness
Summary: everyone wants the one place that feels like home and stay there forever but how we get there is whole other issue R
1. intro

**Some place that feels like home****  
**

**A/n: it's AU**

**The characters are Stephanie Meyer's, but I play with them a bit **

**with my imagination and idea's so R&R P.S : Jasper comes in later to play this story is being betaed by XJaspersAngelX with she really is!**

**Prologue**

_The story begins with a happy family with the last name of Swan. The mother's name is Renée. She is what people call a free spirit, she likes to do many things, but nothing keeps her attention for long, cooking (total disaster), pottery, sports and knitting are just a few examples. The only constants in her life is her husband Charlie Swan and their daughter Isabella Marie Swan or Bella for short._

_Charlie is a police man with irregular working hours. He finally has his own police station under his command, but it is a dangerous job. He does his best to make sure that he always comes home to his girls. Charlie and Renée have totally opposite personalities that sometimes collide and other times balance one another out._

_Their daughter Bella has Charlie's personality and has a good mix of her mother and father's appearance. She has her mother's eye color and lips and her dad's hair and nose, but she is also very smart. She likes to read about anything and she could already read when she was 4 years old and as she became older she read more mature subjects._

_Bella is about 8 when her trouble with the supernatural began. It started when she went on a family camping trip. She wandered off into the woods near their family's summer house. She was gathering flowers to make headbands and bracelets for her and her mom. She heard something snap behind her and when she turned around she saw the most beautiful person she had ever seen. It was a young man with black hair, a lean and strong body, but the one thing that scared her was the man's eye's. They were black like ink or a midnight sky without stars or a moon and he looked at her with anger and hunger._

_In the distance shouts could be heard, but the man in front of her didn't take notice of it._

_He slowly stalked towards her while she backed away from him. He started to growl at her and she froze. She knew people didn't growl like animals, some may try, but the sound Bella heard wasn't human. She backed away from the man again, but she fell over a small fallen tree and the man lunged at her. She struggled, but the man was very strong and he bit her neck._

_The yelling was getting closer, but Bella was barely conscious, both because of the fall and the blood loss. The man was suddenly ripped away from her and a cold hand was pressing on her neck to stop the bleeding._

The people who rescued her are called the Volturi and their leaders are Aro, Caius and Marcus. With them there was another group of vampires who had been asked to help the guard and the leader of that group was named Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his wife/mate was called Esme and their "children" were named Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. This group had different eye colors unlike the rest of the group they have golden eyes as they don't hunt humans but animals.

_She was turned, but it wasn't like a normal change. That meant that she could resist human blood but she would age as a human so till she reached maturity. Aro was interested in her powers and asked if she would join the Volturi but she declined as she chose to stay with her mother and her father in Forks. _


	2. Chapter 1

A Few years later

Bella was packing the last of her things that she was taking with her as she was moving to Forks to live with her dad. Her parents divorced when she was 12 and she moved away with her mother, but now it was time to go back. Her mother and her latest boyfriend were killed in a car crash and had died instantly. Bella was relieved that they didn't suffer, she was told they died instantly, but the loss of her mother still hit Bella hard.

She hired a lawyer who sold the house and property and the money was put in an account for her college funds and money for her trip to her father, for clothes new cars. She got a lot for selling the house as well as her mother's life insurance and savings as her mother had stated in her will that Bella would get it in case something happened to her. After everything was settled she bought a Ford 2010 Mustang Hennessey in blue with white stripes and she had a Ford F-105 pick-up in dark red.

Bella hated flying, but as it was the quickest way to travel she reluctantly got on a plane to Seattle where her father would have someone pick her up. She was getting nervous as she was about start a new life with her father and a new school, the only relief was that the Cullen's were also living in Forks.

Over the years Carlisle had kept in touch, monitoring her powers. They got to know each other really well and he told her about his children and that they were attending her new school. Carlisle has shown her photo's and told her they would make good friends and he would be coming by to test her powers as soon as she was settled and that he would bring his family so she could meet them again. She didn't remember a lot about their first meeting.

Bella was brought out of her musings by the plane landing and she hurriedly made her way into the terminal where Charlie was waiting with Carlisle and Esme to welcome her.

"_I'm really excited that she is coming here, but I'm sorry that it took such a big loss to bring her here."_

"_Don't worry, Charlie she will be fine. Our kids will be there for her so will you and I." _

"_Thanks Carlisle. She's going to need all our support."_

"Dad, Carlisle, Esme how lovely to see you again."

She hugged Charlie and Esme and then she turned to Carlisle and he give her a hug before saying, "Okay ladies and gentleman let's get going."

Bella saw that they were driving her pick-up she looked at Carlisle and smiled a little.

Carlisle called Alice telling her that they were stopping by the house to make dinner for Bella and Charlie.

_``Okay kids, both her Bella and Charlie is coming with us so please stay calm. She is a little tense about her surroundings so behave.``_

"_Okay will do.``_

Carlisle tried to talk to Bella but with Charlie around they had to communicate thru their mind, Bella felt the pull from Carlisle's mind so she opened a link between their minds.

"_**Are you alright? I told the rest of the family to calm down, but I don't think they will do that, do you think you can handle it or would you rather meet them another time?"**_

"_**No I'm fine, its just the new surroundings and new people. I'm just a bit nervous and I'm just a little thirsty... I don't know."**_

"_**Maybe... they would like to show you around if you want."**_

"_**Maybe later okay, but thanks for the offer."**_

She closed the link just as they parked in front of the house.

"Nice place Carlisle, Esme, it's beautiful."

"Thank you dear. Hey everybody we're here, come down!"

Bella heard footsteps rushing down the stairs and before long the Cullen kids came into the living room where they were waiting. Carlisle steps forwards and pointed to the kids, "These are my adopted children Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward. Kids this is Isabella Marie Swan, but she prefers to be called Bella."

"Hello, nice to finally meet you all."

"Welcome to Forks Bella. Its great having you here and I know we are going to be great friends."

"Yes Alice I know we will," Bella answered before using her mind-reading ability to hear what everyone was thinking.

_Everyone was shocked and thought, 'What? How does she know?'_

"_She is very pretty," Alice thought. _

"_I wonder if she would likes to wrestle," Emmett thought._

"_I can't read her mind," Edward thought almost panicked._

_`she really needs to lighten up!`_

Just then Charlie got a call about a gang going around robbing random people.

"I'm so sorry Bella but I have to go."

"I know, don't worry I'm in good hands with the Cullen's so go do your duty. Call me if you need backup!" He looked at her trying to hold in a smile.

"What...Just go already, kick some criminal butt."

Charlie walked out with a smile on his face, thinking how good it was to have Bella home while the Cullen family were laughing at Bella's joke which wasn't really a joke.

"Carlisle I need to go home. I have a lot of things to do and I need to center myself before starting school again. I'll talk to the rest of you guys later. Bye," and with that she teleported to her house.

"Wow, she's amazing Carlisle! And pretty too," Alice said and everybody agreed with her.

"Why is she so nervous?" Rosalie asked.

"Well she can feel everybody's powers and her body absorbs it like a never ending sponge and she uses it automatically when she is in danger, but she has come across many vampires with powers so she has a lot of powers. She is a bit afraid of her new surrounding and on top off all that she just lost her mother and her old home so she needs to adjust to her new surroundings."

"Alright so we have to let her come to us and not the other way around?" Emmett asked a little disappointed.

Everybody looked at him shocked, not being used to him that he is insightful.

"What?" Emmett asked in exasperation. Just because he preferred to be lighthearted doesn't mean he can't understand someone's feelings and needs.

"Wow! Emmett you said something smart," Edward said with a grin.

"I have my moments," Emmett replied looking smug and everybody laughed at his silliness.


End file.
